


Shall I Compare Thee

by supercalifragilistichespiralidoso



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragilistichespiralidoso/pseuds/supercalifragilistichespiralidoso
Summary: Anakin gets shot with a poisonous dart and he can't stop talking about Obi-Wan





	Shall I Compare Thee

**Author's Note:**

> Shakespeare is probably turning in his grave for stealing his words for the title.   
> No beta-ed.

**Shall I Compare Thee**

 

Technically speaking Anakin is fine. The medical droid on board has been very clear on this - the bruises scattered here and there on his tan body are an unpleasant affair but routine after two years at war and the bulge on his neck, where the dart pierced the skin, will reduce in a matter of days even without the application of bacta. The effect of the poison is a whole other story.

"Well, it could be worse" Ahsoka decides with a cheerful voice and though she sounds and feels sincere, it's evident what she's trying to do. 

Obi-Wan takes his eyes off the sandy-haired boy beyond the glass to focus on his grand-padawan with a dark glance that he hopes convey exactly his reluctance. "Your Master has been shot with a poisonous serum that is obviously tampering with his ordinarily faulty brain-to-mouth filter, which is causing him to ramble on and on about me in un inappropriate manner for a Jedi, and you honestly think it couldn't get any worse" he says anyway, just to make sure that the young Togruta is actually conscious of the situation, tone loaded with a mix of doubt and sarcasm.

In all fairness, Ahsoka really seems to give it a thought and the fact that she doesn't retract her statement is testament to how Anakin has rubbed off his sometimes senseless optmism on her. "Think about it, Master," she starts, resembling her real mentor even more so, "we could be at the Temple and someone else could hear him." 

It goes without saying that the someone she's referring to is any member of the Jedi Order or worse the High Council. That would be a disaster. Fortunately they have still many hours - around twenty-six - to arrive on Coruscant and with the just amount of providential help from the Force Anakin will be truly fine by then.  

Obi-Wan returns with the attention to a bare-chested Anakin, regretting to not have insisted more on letting him go of his inclination for partial nudity. With a hum he concedes Ahsoka's a point. 

"You should see him in action, my little friend" Anakin is saying, eyes bright with enthusiasm and childish amusement, smiling even more when R2-D2 starts to beep furiously. "Yes, Artoo, I know you see him everyday but not as I do and, let me tell you, he's kriffing majestic. The lightsaber seems like an extension of his arm and his movements are so kriffing graceful. I'd give my right hand to see him fight without all the kriffing stupid tunics" he concludes, the dreamy look dampened only a little by a tiny sliver of frustration, which explains the rich rhetoric. 

Generally Obi-Wan is good at controlling the colour increasing of his neck and cheek mostly because there aren't many things that cause it - praises are never been a problem until now. He clears his throat twice. "I'm sure he means it for a strictly scientific purpose - you know, muscles and..." he trails off because he has no idea of how to finish the phrase, because it's evident that's not the case. The combination of Anakin and scientific motives is even more laughable than his attempt. 

Ahsoka hurrumphs, an amused aura all around he frame, and she has no right to sound like Master Yoda. "At least he wants to sacrifice his mechanic hand." 

Obi-Wan sighs. Qui-Gon as his Master, Anakin as Padawan and Ahsoka as Grand-Padawan - it's a miracle he still has his sanity for putting up with the three of them without dire consequences, there should be a special rank for Jedi this brave. 

"But that would be so uncivilized" Anakin resumes, doing a more accurate impression of Obi-Wan's accent now than when he's not under the influence of an inhibitor venom. "It's not proper for a Jedi to show skin or sweat in public or not, Force forbid. He gets this little line between his eyebrows, that he blames on me by the way, every time I suggest to spar shirtless and, trust me, Artoo, I've lost count of all the times I've tried. Or he pinches the bridge of his nose. Or strokes his beard. Force, I love his kriffing beard."

The Jedi Master chooses to pointedly ignore the L-word and the spark of something in his chest, and is grateful when Ahsoka too keeps quiet, though she's clearly on the edge of a laughing fit. 

R2-D2 beeps again what hopefully is an invitation to finally shut upbased on the outraged expression on Anakin's face. 

"What? No! It doesn't make him look old." 

Figures. Leave it to Anakin to be so horrified by a rude comment to his Master's beard.  _No, not Master. Not anymore_ , corrects himself Obi-Wan, as usual.  _But still a Jedi_ , supplies a voice in the back of his head that resembles dangerously Mace Windu's. 

"It gives him a refined style. Just like his hair. Can you believe Obi-Wan invented the definition of bed-head, Artoo? I don't know why he insists on combing it. He looks so soft in the morning with his messy, adorable hair out of place. It's a torture to not go and touch it, I swear." Anakin's flailing arms, probably to stress the urgency of his just expressed desire, almost sends the glass of water flying. He poutes - such a childish look hasn't any reason to be endearing on a grown-up man and normally Obi-Wan wouldn't find it so, but Anakin has always managed to surprise him. His younger friend is immensely cute and he hates himself a bit more for thinking it. 

"Speaking of, he's so touchy-feely lately. His hands are always all over me, on my shoulder or my knee or arm. He touched my chest two weeks ago! And I wasn't even hurt, Artoo. How I am supposed to focus like that? If I didn't know Obi-Wan to be so kriffing oblivious, I'd say he's doing it on purpose to drive me insane. Maybe my stealth wooing is working and now I need to use a more direct approach, what do you say?"

Ahsoka has abandoned every pretence of control the moment Anakin's mentioned exemples of Obi-Wan's hands on him, belly-laughs climaxing with something in between a snort and a grunt at the part on stealth wooing. Obi-Wan, instead, runs a hand over his face and tunes out R2-D2's  _blat_ , fighting against to many urges to pick up one: the blushing, the impulse of chastising Ahsoka, the desire to put a pillow on Anakin's mouth and finally stop him from talking. He does nothing, especially entering the medbay because he dreads what Anakin would say if he saw him and more importantly his own reaction at that. 

"Or maybe it's best to leave things as they are. I don't wanna drive him away. I don't know what I'd do with my life without Obi-Wan in it." 

There's a moment of silence after that. Obi-Wan is vaguely aware of Ahsoka awwing and his heart beating faster, his chest getting incredibly warm and tightening at the same at time, taking in the sad expression on Anakin's face. His stomach drops at the realisation of how much guiltly pleased he is at these words - obviously he wishes everything that's good in the galaxy for Anakin but he would be lying if he said that the prospect of his best friend helpless without him isn't somewhat moving, albeit in a very twisty way. And Obi-Wan understands the feeling so perfectly because, at least to himself, closed behind his shields, he can admit to be irreversibly, deeply, recklessly attached to Anakin, way over point of no return. Of course he's not oblivious as Anakin wants to believe, of course the stealth wooing has not gone unnoticed (possibly due to Anakin's lacking abilities rather than anything else) and of course Obi-Wan's thought of giving in to temptation, more than once if he has to be honest. 

He looks at Anakin with old and new eyes, thinking that whatever he chooses to do, he needs to find a solution. Fast. 

Anakin pulls out of his contemplative state and shrugs. "I guess, I can always ogle his ass from afar, uh, Artoo."

Fine. Pillow it is. 


End file.
